Don't Judge Us
by Angel Of Storms
Summary: AU: Harry, Draco and three original characters Riana Lupin, Christine and Sirius Jr Black go back in time to the Marauders Seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Meetings

This story was originally spawned by SailorPanda15. After discontinuing it I asked if I could continue it. She said yes. This of course made me jump for joy. This chapter is an edited version of the original.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Harry Potter. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter One

Meetings

* * *

It was a week before Christmas Eve when the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had a visitor. His visitor was swathed in black robes. His cloak was also black. The hood was up to hide his features.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was surprised. What the stranger said shocked him to the core.

* * *

Harry Potter wandered the halls of Hogwarts deep in thought. Remembering when he had been bitten by Moony the previous year. As he turned a corner Harry bumped into his friends. Christine Black, accompanied by the spirit of James Potter in her head, Sirius Black JR, both were grim reapers, Riana Lupin, a half-wolf with a temper accompanied by ten five-inch claws, and Draco Malfoy, who had started to get along better with the Gryffindors since he started dating Riana, to his father's displeasure and Dumbledore's amusement. Ron and Hermione had gone home for Christmas break the day before.

"Harry there you are, we've been searching for you everywhere. Professor McGonagall said Professor Dumbledore wanted to see all of us in his office," Sirius JR said.

"We haven't pulled a prank all week and Voldemort hasn't done anything lately so I don't see why he wants to see all of us," Harry murmured, "Standing here wont answer our questions."

The five headed towards the Headmasters office. Making a slight detour to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist. Upon reaching the gargoyle guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office they realized they didn't know the password.

"Didn't the Professor give you the password?" Harry questioned.

"No, she didn't. I guess she thought we already knew it the way we're always in there." Riana answered.

"It's time to play the Guessing Game. What _is_ the Headmaster's password today?" Sirius JR announced playfully.

"Lemon Drops?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Cockroach Clusters?"

"Acid Pops?"

"Caramel Apple Pops?"

"Sugar Quills?"

"Smarties?"

"Blood Pops"

"Skittles?"

The gargoyle sprang aside allowing them entrance into the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore, when they entered, had that 'damn twinkle thing' as Draco called it, in his eyes. Sitting in one of the chairs was a mysterious stranger wearing a cloak with its hood pulled up, hiding his features. It was quite annoying, everyone could tell he was half-grinning, half-smirking,

The Pack, as they and Ron and Hermione were known as, went instantly on guard. Draco moved in front of Riana, his 'mate', Sirius JR and Christine moved in front of Harry, the 'alpha male'. If the other two pack members had been there Hermione and Ron would be guarding their backs.

"Now, now," the man said, "There's no need for that."

He stood, a mistake in front of a defensive wolf pack. Christine gave him a right hook, sending him flying halfway across the room. Dumbledore and the stranger were the only ones to be surprised by her show of strength. Riana, Draco, and even Sirius JR had all been on the receiving end of her over-protectiveness of Harry. Whether it was verbally, physically, or both, she was crazy about protecting him.

"Who the Hell are you?" Christine snapped out.

"And what the Hell to you want?" Sirius JR snarled.

"This is your key to the past," Dumbledore spoke, "You see twenty years ago, five students came to my office led by the Marauders. They said they were from a little known school here in England."

The stranger got back to his feet, the hooded cloak still hiding his features. "They continued their Seventh year here at Hogwarts. Their names were Jay Weston, Anna Lupis, Antoine Draconis, and Audrey and Cyrus Canis. These five were commonly called The Pack."

"Like us," Christine breathed, "We're the ones who walked into your office."

"Its easy to tell who's who," Draco said, "Audrey and Cyrus Canis would be the twins. Riana would be Lupis, after the wolf constellation, and Potter would be Jay because that's his middle initial."

"Don't forget," Riana nudged Draco, "Antoine _Draco_nis."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Riana.

"Now then, let's change your appearances, " the stranger spoke. He then began to chant in a language that was unfamiliar to the Pack.

When he was finished Dumbledore conjured mirrors. Harry's green eyes were now a chocolate brown, as was his hair. The hair he once could only describe and a 'screwed up mop' was no longer messy. It had lengthened till it stopped at the middle of his back. Christine's black hair was now blonde and had lengthened as well, now if she wished to sit she would have to move it aside so she wouldn't sit on it. Her startling blue eyes had become a few shades darker. Sirius JR, who once could have been mistaken for his twin, now had mouse brown hair and baby blue eyes. Riana's eyes had stayed their stunning gold. Her sandy brown hair became black. The change to Draco was the most drastic. His waist length blonde hair had shortened a few inches and turned blood red. His eyes went from silver grey to a vivid green.

"I look like a cross between Potter and the Weasley girl," he exclaimed, "Hell! I look like a girl!"

"You're screaming like one too," Harry teased grinning.

"Harry that's nasty," Draco whined. Everyone laughed at his tone.

Shortly before be was bitten by Moon, Harry had figured out he was gay. He had actually had a crush on Remus at the time.

"Alright, can we get this over with?" the cloaked stranger asked impatiently.

"Okey Dokey," Riana chirped.

"Okey Dokey?" Draco questioned.

"Muggle saying," Harry and Riana answered in tandem.

The stranger started to chant once again. A white light engulfed the five teens blinding them. When they could see again they were in the entrance hall. It was also midnight three days to the full moon.

Sirius JR lost his balance and fell on top of Harry. "Aww, 'Rus," he joked, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You'd be surprised," Sirius JR said before capturing Harry's lip for a quick kiss. He then helped Harry to his feet before Christine turned around.

The four Marauders, under the invisibility cloak, however, saw them. Their jaws hit the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius SR blurted out before thinking.

Christine whipped around, "What was that?"

"Relax Audrey," Riana soothed, "It's probably nothing more than a few harmless students out of bed. Or it could be a boggart."

Draco snuck up behind Christine, grabbed her, and roared. "RAAARH!"

Christine screamed, turned around, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Draco's laughter soon became calls for help. When the Marauders finished snickering at this, they realized they'd been called 'harmless'. Deciding these newcomers needed a lesson they threw a dungbomb. It flew towards Harry who 'accidentally' kicked it, with his heel, towards the invisible Marauders. It went off and covered the invisibility cloak. Everyone was silent.

"Oops," Harry said innocently.

Draco, Christine, and Sirius JR broke into laughter, while Riana and Harry wrinkled their noses at the smell.

"Accio invisibility cloak," Riana whispered.

The cloak flew into her hands, uncovering the Marauders. Their expressions only seemed to cause Draco, Sirius JR, and Christine to laugh harder. They also caused Harry and Riana to smirk in amusement.


	2. The Marauders

This story was originally spawned by SailorPanda15. This chapter is an edited version of the original.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Harry Potter. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Two

The Marauders

* * *

Remus ummed. "Who exactly are you?"

"We're exchange students from Loxley Academy." Harry gestured to himself and his friends.

"I didn't hear anything about exchange students," James said suspiciously.

"That's because you weren't told," Draco sneered.

"Be nice Antoine," Riana smacked him upside the head.

"Ow,"

"Okay you're exchange students," Sirius SR said, "That's nice. Do the exchange students have names?"

"Audrey Canis,"

"Cyrus Canis,"

"Anna Lupus,"

"Antoine Draconis,"

"Jay Weston,"

"Jay's almost like James," Peter piped up.

"My dad wanted to name me that. My mom wanted to name me Harry. They couldn't agree so they compromised." Jay shrugged.

"Where'd you get that scar on your forehead." Remus had noticed his scar. "It kind of looks like a crescent moon."

"I got it the day my parents died,"

"How did they die?" Sirius asked curious.

Audrey stepped forward, "I suggest you _not_ ask that question _ever_ again. It is a _very_ touchy subject for Jay."

"Sorry,"

"Audrey don't. I'll answer." Jay placed a hand on her shoulder. "My parents were murdered in front of me. I remember a green flash of light and cruel laughter,"

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind them, "What's this? Students out of bed,"

"Great Malfoy. Just what we needed," Jay heard Sirius mutter under his breath.

"These four were just taking us to the Headmaster," Anna said. Apparently she had heard as well.

"Why?" Malfoy asked.

"We're exchange students from Loxley Academy." Jay answered.

"I didn't hear anything about exchange students,"

"That's because you weren't told," Draco sneered, before sporting a weird look "Dé ja vu, anyone?"

The Marauders and The Pack burst out laughing. Malfoy just stood there confused.

"Now would you please go away so we can go see the Headmaster," Cyrus said.

"Why would I do that?" Malfoy asked, in a superior tone.

"Anna I believe you should be the one to answer this," Jay gestured her forward.

Stalking forward Anna stopped a few feet away from Malfoy. "Do you know what the issue of a werewolf and a human looks like? No. I'll be nice and show you then."

With a feral gleam in her eyes she drew his attention to her outstretched hand. Her five-inch claws were gleaming in the torchlight.

"If you don't leave us be I _will_ claw your eyes out, after my good friend Jay bites you," she snarled.

"That doesn't scare me," Malfoy snorted, "You are delusional if you think that… _threat_… has me scared."

"Then we should let you in on a little secret, hmmm," Jay murmured moving to stand beside Anna, "I, Jay Weston, Alpha Male of The Pack, am a werewolf. It does not do to anger me this close to the full moon."

Malfoy and The Marauders shivered. Jay's voice had been colder than ice.

"How do you know I won't tell the school what you are?" Malfoy's sneer was back in place.

"Who's to say I care? My pack will stick by me, no matter what happens. Can you say the same about your friends?" Jay questioned, "Glad we could have this little chat Blondie."

Malfoy had turned tail and fled.

"Typical," Antoine muttered.

"So you going to take us to the Headmaster now the filth has run off." Cyrus asked cheerfully.

They knew where it was, but the Marauders didn't need to know that. Remus spoke a moment later when he could no longer hear Malfoy's pounding footsteps.

"You-you're a we-werewolf, too?" he stuttered. Jay nodded.

"Yep," he said," I was bitten about a year ago, by Anna's dad to be specific."

"You're really a half-wolf?" Sirius questioned incredulous, "I thought werewolves weren't allowed to marry."

"They aren't. However, that silly law didn't stop my parents from having me. Mom died giving birth to my younger brother when I was five. He died about a month later. So my dad pretty much raised me on his own. He left me with the Canis' during the full moon. At least until I was old enough to hold my own against him if he decided I would make a good snack."

"Aren't we supposed to be going to see the Headmaster, not standing around trading life stories?" Antoine asked sarcastic.

"We can talk later. Anna, Jay I'd like to talk to you later," Remus murmured gesturing The Pack to follow.

"Who came up with The Pack, that isn't very original?" Sirius questioned Audrey.

"They Headmaster of our old school did after we started to act like a wolf pack the month after Jay was bitten and Antoine started dating Anna," Audrey snapped.

/Prongs, my dad is an imbecile/

/Ah yes, Padfoot. The only brilliance he showed was when we were planning pranks on Snape or the Slytherins./

/Heh. Makes sense I guess. I wonder if he was ever dropped on his head as a baby/

/Most likely. Before I forget. On our way to the Headmaster's office, we'll try to play some pranks on you. Key word there: try/

/What do we have to deal with/

/Another dungbomb, several charms to change hair color, the small stuff/

/I'll let the guys know/

"Hey guys! The Packs reputation is at stake!"

James blinked "That was pretty random" he murmured to Peter. Sirius bringing up the rear removed his last dungbomb from his robe pocket. He flicked it towards Anna. She ducked. The dungbomb flew over her head where it exploded over Remus. Wrinkling his nose in disgust Remus glared at his friend before pulling out his wand. After casting a cleansing charm Remus turned his wand subtly and whispered a charm to turn a persons hair green and silver. Audrey ducked. The spell hit James who'd been walking beside her. Grumbling James removed his wand attempting the repeat-a-phrase charm he'd seen in the advanced charms book he'd bought over the summer. Jay sidestepped the incoming spell. It hit Peter instead.

"Let's go and snog in the library," Peter clapped his hands over his mouth.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry but I must decline your kind offer as you aren't my type." Jay murmured patting Peter consolingly on the back.

During this Cyrus had dropped back till he was behind his sister. With a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand. Sirius was behind him and slightly to the left. Whispering a spell his personal sigil was adorning Sirius' forehead. A scythe, handle pointing down.

"Does anyone know the password?" James asked. Everyone shook their head no. "Looks like we have to guess it."

"It's time to play the Guessing Game. What _is_ the Headmaster's password today?" Cyrus announced playfully, before shouting "Dé ja vu!"

The Pack laughed. The Marauders however were looking at them like they were a bunch of lunatics.

"Lemon Drops," Jay was the first to recover and make a guess.

The gargoyle leapt aside allowing the nine students entrance.

"Before you ask. Lucky guess."

"Oh."

Sirius was the first up the circular staircase. Peter and James followed him closely. Remus and The Pack hung back slightly, comfortable around each other. James knocked on the Headmaster's door sharply.

"Come in Mr. Potter. May I ask why you're up so late?"


	3. The Headmaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Harry Potter. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Three

The Headmaster

* * *

"We were showing the exchange students to you, Professor." Peter was nodding furiously from behind James' back.

"Let's go and snog in the library!"

"Pardon Mr. Pettigrew, I didn't quite catch that?" the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was blinding.

"I accidentally cast the repeat-a-phrase charm on him," James laughed sheepishly, "I was aiming at one of the new students. He sidestepped it and it hit Peter. I want to know how he sidestepped it. His back was to me."

By now the Pack was in the office smirking at he frustrated looks the Marauders were sending their way.

"Messirs Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew I thank you for escorting our new students to me. I'd completely forgotten about them arriving tonight. It would be best if you went back to your dormitory now."

"Of course, Professor." Remus gestured, "After you Prongs"

"Why thank you Moony"

The Marauders left grumbling to themselves about impossibilities.

"Now who are you? What school are you exchanging from and why was I not informed you were coming?" the twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"In order we are Cyrus Canis, Audrey Canis, Anna Lupis, Antoine Draconis, and I am Jay Weston. We're from Loxley Academy and our Headmaster had told us that he'd owled you. So I don't know why you weren't informed of our arrival." Jay cocked his head to the side, "That's all the questions right?"

A tapping at the window caught their attention. An owl stood on the ledge waiting impatiently to be let in.

"Maybe that's the letter that'll explain us," Antoine spoke up, "Our Headmaster always was… a bit scatterbrained."

Rising Dumbledore opened the window allowing the snowy owl entrance. Settling on his desk the owl extended her leg to allow the thick envelope to be removed. Once her burden had been removed she flew to Jay's shoulder nipping his ear gently.

Opening the envelope, Dumbledore perused the contents. "It says here one of you is a werewolf, bitten last year; however it doesn't say which one."

"That would be me," Jay stepped forward slightly.

"How are you around other werewolves?"

"Well, every full moon after I was bitten I've spent it locked up with another werewolf and we didn't have any problems."

"He's a very well-mannered wolf. He even wipes his paws before entering the house." Anna ruffled his hair.

"Hey watch it!" Jay clapped his hands to his hair. "It took me forever to tame my hair this morning"

"You are saying that during some of the full moons he was allowed to wander unchecked in populated areas?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He was perfectly fine. I was there as well as an animagus. He never left our sight." Anna said indignantly. "Besides we don't live in a populated area. Where we're from it just our families and two others."

"We have a schedule we use. The werewolves are only allowed out every third full moon. All other times they're locked up tight," Audrey shrugged, "We know which full moons we're allowed to go out on."

"Our families are very accommodating" Antoine smiled. "And Jay I was the one who tamed that hair of yours for you this morning."

"Well your marks are all here. So I don't see why you shouldn't be sorted." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle was back with a vengeance.

"What do we have to do?" Audrey moved surreptitiously in front of Jay.

"Just put the Sorting Hat on and it will do the work for you," Dumbledore removed a battered old hat from the shelf beside his desk.

Cyrus was pushed forward. He put the hat on and waited.

/Hmmm…what have we here. Another Black/

/Yep! So Hat where are you going to send me/

/Slytherin would do nicely for you yet I see you've already been sorted, in the future. Hmmm… I see I choose correctly in the future./

"Gryffindor!"

Cyrus pulled the hat off, plopping it on his sister's head.

/Another one. Hmmm…/

/Hurry up and put her in Gryffindor. I'm getting bored./

/Prongs that was very rude. Apologize to the nice hat./

/Fine. Sorry./

/Two minds! One is that of James Potter! Yes I see./

"Gryffindor!"

"Together we stand!" Audrey shouted tossing the hat. It landed on Antoine's perfectly groomed hair.

/A Malfoy! Well then I know where you belong./

/No! Do _not_ put me in Slytherin. My father's in _that_ house./

/Hmmm…Not Slytherin eh? You were in Slytherin in the future./

/That's because my father expected me to be in Slytherin. I demanded to be put in Slytherin. I don't want to be judged evil because of what House I was placed in/

/Good Luck/

"Gryffindor!"

"Your turn Anna." Antoine handed the battered old hat to her.

/A half-wolf! It is an honor to sort one such as yourself./

"Gryffindor!"

"Ah. You always leave me till last. It's rather refreshing." Jay took the proffered hat placing it on his head.

/Can I go with my friends and the other werewolf./

If a hat could blink the Sorting Hat would have.

/You are rather straight forward. However you must consider that you'd do well in Slytherin-/

/No way will I go into Slytherin! I don't like manipulating people. I would rather use my cunning in a game of Quidditch or the planning of a good prank./

/Well then no need to be so pushy./

/One other thing. Could you please not tell the Headmaster or anyone else for that matter that we're from the future. Thank you./

"Gryffindor!"

"Five new Gryffindors. Your things will be arriving early in the morning. It would be very impolite to wake your dorm mates up at this hour. Therefore you will have a guest room for the night." Snapping his fingers twice he summoned a house elf. "Linky can you take these ladies to the blue guest room and these gentlemen to the green guest room. They'll be staying there the night only."

Bobbing her head in agreement Linky led them to their rooms.

* * *

"How the hell did they know we were about to prank them?" Sirius questioned.

"The only thing they did was mark Padfoot. Do you think that mark symbolizes them as a group?" James turned to Remus, "What do you think Moony?"

"I think we should go to sleep. The full moon is in a few days," he yawned, "we can talk about this in the morning."

* * *

Antoine woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He was confused momentarily. Jumping up he gathered his things and entered the bathroom wanting his morning shower before his friends woke and demanded he get out. Rushing out of the shower he bumped into Jay, knocking him to the floor.

"Sorry Jay!" he moved to his trunk and began digging through it searching for the right outfit.

Shaking his head at his roommate's eccentric behavior he entered the shower. After carefully washing his long hair Jay smeared a salve on his numerous scars including the curse scar he received from Voldemort as a baby. The salve was a mild healing potion. He used it to keep his numerous scars unnoticeable and the curse scar from splitting open too often.

"Damn it Jay get out! It's my turn!" Cyrus shouted pounding on the door.

"Give me a minute. I'm almost done!"

He exited the bathroom wearing his clothes for the day.

"What took you so long Jay?" Antoine questioned, trying to choose which robe to wear.

"You know about my salve right?"

"Nope."

"Well I use it on my scars. Even the one Voldemort gave me as a baby. The salve prevent it from splitting open too often." Jay plopped down on a bed. "If it weren't for the salve I would've only taken fifteen minutes."

The two lapsed into silence waiting for their friend to finish so they could collect the girls and go down for breakfast.

"How do I look?" Cyrus' cheerful voice broke the silence.

Antoine looked up and promptly fell over laughing.

"Well the salve and pranking Cyrus." Jay murmured, louder he said, "You look wonderful. Let's go get the girls and breakfast."

Bouncing ahead of them Cyrus had fox ears, green and purple hair, and pink polka dotted skin. Anna and Audrey had a hard time keeping a straight face when they saw him.

"Which of you…?" Anna gestured to Cyrus.

"The skin and hair was me. I'm guessing he did something to annoy Antoine for the ears. I put potions in his shampoo and body wash."

"He laughed at my hair so I hexed him." Antoine shrugged.

"You had yet to brush your hair. Right?" Anna smiled as her boyfriend nodded his head.

Laughter reached their ears when Cyrus entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Jay what are they laughing at?" Cyrus whined.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Audrey laughed.

Anna handed the small hand mirror she carried everywhere.

The Marauders were dragging themselves to breakfast half asleep when they heard a girl scream. They ran into the entrance hall where the scream had originated. They found the Pack laughing at Cyrus. As they Marauders got closer they too started to laugh.

The stern voice of Professor McGonagall cut through their mirth. "Who did this? Which of you four did this to the poor boy?" her gaze was glued to the Marauders.

"Excuse me ma'am? They weren't the ones who pranked Cyrus. Antoine and I were the ones to do this." Jay gestured to himself and Antoine. "He'd made fun of us this morning so we decided to make a spectacle out of him. The potions I used should wear off by lunch."

"What exactly did he make fun of that would make you go to such extremes?" her glare was now turned on the Pack.

"I have a mild healing salve I use on my scars caused my… affliction. It also prevents my curse scar from splitting open at… inopportune moments." Jay explained.

"He laughed at my hair." Antoine said, "I only gave him the fox ears. He knows the counter charm."

"Perhaps Madam Pomfrey should look at your scars, Mr. Weston." McGonagall's voice softened.

"I've gone to St. Mungo's and the salve is all they could do for me." Jay bowed.

Gesturing for his friends to follow he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"I'm going to have to get used to sitting with you guys." Antoine muttered.

"Why's that?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"At Loxley we were all in the same House except Antoine who… well he was in our House's biggest rival. Heh… we hated him until he decided to pull his head out of his arse and realize he was human like the rest of us. We started to get along a bit better after he started to date Anna." Jay filled his plate. "It's kind of nice having him in the same House."

"So you're in which House?" Peter sat across from Anna.

"Well seeing as we're sitting at the _Gryffindor_ table wearing _Gryffindor_ robes I'd say we're in Slytherin," Antoine retorted sarcastically. "Right guys?"

The Pack made noncommittal noises as they dug into their breakfast. After cleaning his plate for the second time, Jay reached for thirds.

"How can you eat so much!" Peter asked incredulous. I can't each that much and you're so skinny!"

"Got to keep my energy levels up or I'll be as a wet noodle after the full moon." Jay shrugged, turning back to his plate.

"I can never eat much, before or after the full moon." Remus looked down at his own plate.

"Let's put it this way. If you don't eat everything on your plate and two goblets of juice I'll—"

"You'll what start a nasty rumor about him?" Sirius interrupted Audrey.

"No, I was going to threaten to set Anna on him, but the nasty rumor was a better idea. I never thought of that." Audrey retorted, "Less blood, too."

"They did the dame to me. Now I eat four helpings of food every meal. Unfortunately if I'm not active between full moons I get fat."

"I can try, I guess." Remus put more food on his plate.

"That's all you can do, try." Anna patted his arm. "We don't expect you to be able to eat four helpings right away. Jay only started the four helpings two moons ago."

"So what are we supposed to do around here?" Cyrus asked bouncing in his seat, "I'm bored."

"We could always plan a few pranks 'Rus. Except we don't know any good targets here." Anna sighed. "We have to scout out potential victims first."

"Why not choose someone and prank them? That's what we do." Sirius looked up from his breakfast.

"That's so unprofessional. You scout out your victims weaknesses then exploit them until they're so embarrassed they refuse to leave their common room for a week.." Antoine explained patiently.

"What if someone pranks you? How do you retaliate?" Remus asked leaning forwards.

"No one has successfully pranked us before. We always turn the prank around so it'll blow up in their faces. Kind of like what we did to you guys last night." Audrey explained, popping the last of her toast into her mouth.

"Let's go, we can practice our flying," Jay stood.

"Ah… no you can't." James looked apologetic.

"What? Why?" Cyrus asked, shocked.

"The Headmaster cancelled Quidditch this year because of V-Voldemort is on the rise and might attack during a game or practice. We can't go out and fly because the pitch is off limits. If we have a snowball fight we have to get a teacher to watch us." Remus explained looking forlorn.

"Dammit! Jay promised to show me the Wronski Feint!" Antoine groaned. "Think there's a way around this Jay?"

"Give me some time to think and I'll come up with something." He got up and left.

"Nice talking to you. Oh hey what's the password to the common room?" Anna asked standing.

"It's Lion's Den." Remus murmured.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. Anyways thankies to all who've reviewd. Next chappie should be out sometime next week.


	4. The Planning of Pranks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Harry Potter. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Four

The Planning of Pranks

* * *

"I heard the new kids are You Know Who's spies,"

"I heard one of them is his heir."

"Idiots!" Antoine glared at the whispering Hufflepuffs, "We are no more Voldemorte's spies or heirs as you yourself are."

"Relax Antoine. Let them talk, nothing we can do or say will make them change their minds," Jay dragged Antoine up the stairs, "Remember I've had plenty of practice with this."

"Guys lets go to Fluffy's old room and plan a prank," Cyrus suggested, "We can always get Malfoy and his cronies. Antoine will know a few weaknesses to exploit."

Grinning quite evilly the five headed to the third floor corridor and down the trap door heading towards the chamber where the Sorcerer's Stone had been hidden in their first year. One of their favorite haunts in their own time. The other was the Chamber of Secrets.

"Too bad the Chamber still has that snake in it," Anna sighed sitting on the steps, "It would be safer to plan pranks down there, than here."

"I don't think many people know about this room, so I think it's safe to plan here. The Marauder's Map didn't have it on it," Jay said thoughtfully.

"You said you'd figure out a way to play Quidditch without breaking the rules," Antoine sat behind Anna, "How do you plan on doing that? I can't think of anything."

"We need new brooms first. Something from this time. Anyway the rules say no Quidditch on the Pitch, right? It doesn't say anything about Quidditch in the Great Hall. I checked. The rule was put in place the year _after _The Marauder's left Hogwarts."

"Perfect." Audrey grinned evilly, "We need to pull a prank. But on who?

"Why not the Headmaster?" Everyone stared at Antoine in surprise. "We've never pranked him before and no matter what he'd think it was hilarious. It could act as a distraction for our true prank. We all know how much Snape hates the Marauders; let's give him a characteristic from each of them."

/Now _that_ is a prank/

"Prongs likes that idea," Audrey spoke up, "Which characteristics should we use?"

"Leave the nose. James' messy hair, Sirius' body, Peter's beady eyes, and Remus' facial structure and skin tone." Antoine suggested.

"Perfect. He'll never know what hit him." Jay crowed. "Charms can take care of that. Now what should we use on Dumbledore?"

"Hot pink beard, lime green hair, and fluorescent yellow skin," Cyrus grinned, "That aught to shock everyone."

"We should transfigure his robes into a woman's nightgown," Anna leaned back into her boyfriend.

"Let's do this the day everyone gets back from Christmas Holidays," Jay grinned, "Hogwarts beware The Pack is ready for a Prank Fest."

"Until then we can play minor pranks on Malfoy. Different hair every hour should keep us laughing for a bit. Tomorrow we can do skin colors," Antoine suggested, "It feels weird calling him Malfoy."

"Perfect. It's almost time for lunch."

Standing they headed back up the trap door and back to the Great Hall.

"Let's get the Marauders in on our prank ideas for Malfoy. They can take the fall _for_ us," Jay looked to his friends waiting for acknowledgement, "We'll shoot our riddle up after the major prank on Snape"

Entering the Great Hall they found an irate Professor McGonagall glaring at them.

"Where were you? The Headmaster wished to speak with you about your classes."

"We were exploring the castle searching for secret passages and the quickest escape routes incase the school is ever attacked," Jay responded logically, "Is the Headmaster still expecting us or can we eat first? Exploring took a lot out of me."

"You're not expected till after lunch. Hogwarts is safe. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would never attack us while the Headmaster is here."

"And if he's called away?" Anna asked, innocent.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Professor. We learned _that_ the hard way." Cyrus murmured his gaze resting on Jay. "If you'll excuse us Professor."

"Yes, of course," Professor McGonagall was shocked.

The Marauders had heard their conversation and were wondering what could have made them so cautious, so wary that they'd search for escape routes while they were at Hogwarts, the safest place to be besides Gringotts. The Pack sat down across from the Marauders.

"We've found a target for our pranks. We want your help to get him." Audrey looked at each Marauder in turn. "We're going after Malfoy."

"His weaknesses are his hair, looks, clothes and personal hygiene." Antoine explained, "If we hit him in these areas he'll be begging for mercy before the holidays are over."

"We've already planned a few pranks for him. If you have any ideas you're welcome to suggest and we'll take them into consideration," Cyrus continued.

"This is what we've planned so far. Before I continue this is just a few laughs and to keep us busy until school starts. That's when we'll start on the real pranks. Now, we've planned to use the charm that will change his hair hourly. You can set your watch with how precise the changes will be. With the charm we'll be using his hair will turn into anything as simple as a color change, to snakes, to dung. There are also variations of that charm for skin and clothes." Audrey explained.

"If we do all this at once he won't get the full effects and won't be as embarrassed if we were to add a charm a day. A different lasting prank." Audrey looked James in the eye.

"Now we usually leave our calling card so the professors will know who we are if and only if they can solve the riddle which hasn't happened yet. Since this is a joint prank you'll have to come up with your own calling card." Jay was grinning when he finished his explanation.

"This is a list of the spells, their effects and their incantations." Anna pulled a bit of parchment from her pocket. "Look over it and tell us what you think and about any changes you'd like to make. The password is 'Prongs'"

"Now we must be going. Places to go, people to prank. Don't let it out of your sight or you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a Prank Fest. You'll never know what hit you." Cyrus growled deep in his throat.

"Bye." The Pack was gone.

"That was different." Sirius muttered looking down. He hadn't touched a thing on his plate.

"Wait they said the password was Prongs. Do you think they about…well you know?" James was an inch from panicking.

"I don't think so. They probably heard one of us calling you that." Remus was ever the voice of reason.

* * *

"So why'd you choose Prongs as the Password Anna?" Cyrus asked walking backwards.

"I wanted to make them sweat," was her answer, "and hint that we know of their full moon escapades."

"You are a genius, love." Antoine kissed her cheek slipping his arm around her waist.

"Weston! If you want me to keep your secret I suggest you do as I say"

"I see you've already forgotten the warning Anna gave you"

"Spy on that old coot Dumbledore and his pet Gryffindor's and I won't tell anyone about your secret."

Leaping forward Audrey sucker punched him. Malfoy went sailing clear across the Entrance Hall slamming into the Great Halls Door. Jay drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"You have one more warning before the threat becomes reality." Jay snarled, "Leave our sight."

Malfoy limped into the Great Hall casting fearful glances over his shoulder.

"The Headmaster's waiting. Let's go. Audrey you need to keep a lid on that temper of yours." Anna tsked.

"You're one to talk Anna."

"I didn't just punch Malfoy across the Entrance Hall."

"Ladies, you may argue, but please, not when people can see you." Cyrus gently reminded them.

"Besides we're at eh Headmaster's office." Antoine chuckled.

"Lemon Drops."

Stepping onto the revolving staircase the Pack went silent. Entering the Headmaster's office they created a semicircle before his desk.

"Ah here you are. Would you like to stay in the classes you were in or would you like to drop some courses?"

"We'd like to stay in the same classes, Headmaster." the Canis twins chirped.

"What they said." Antoine and Jay spoke together.

"I'd like to drop Muggle Studies. My mother was Muggleborn so I don't really need the class." Anna smiled softly. "Though I'd still like to take the N.E.W.T.'s exam for it."

"Here are your schedules then. I hope you enjoy your time spent here at Hogwarts. Off you trot I have much that needs to be done."

"Headmaster…whistle while you work it'll make the work more fun." The Pack left his office whistling a jaunty tune.

Laughing Dumbledore followed their advice. He didn't notice the passage of time until he was finished. It was half past eleven. Blinking he rubbed his eyes before looking back at his clock. The time stayed the same. It was the first time in months he would be going to bed before one in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait the computer crashed so I lost all the chapters. gets down on knees begging Please don't kill me! I'll do better I promise!

I would also like to thank the following for reviewing:

Snowfire the Kitsune

SailorPanda15

Zepplin Girl

Padfoot's Sidekick

Cali

Willow Tree Pixie

wiccanfirewolfspell

shazia Born confused

JameseMalfoy


	5. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Harry Potter. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** Just so you know Sirius JR. and Christine Black (Cyrus and Audrey Canis) are half reaper meaning they have some of the reaper's power. Including a handy dandy scythe they can make appear out of thin air by 'pulling' it.

Chapter Five

It Begins

* * *

"Wow. These plans are very detailed." Remus whistled. "They've even discovered a way past the Quidditch ban." 

"How did they figure that out?" Peter asked around a mouthful of Chocolate Frogs.

"They checked the school rules. They don't say anything about Quidditch in the Great Hall." He was grinning. "I like the way these guys think."

"I can't think of anything to improve upon their prank for Malfoy." Sirius muttered. "They're better at planning pranks than we are."

"Maybe if we thought about them as thoroughly as these guys do we'd be just as if not better." James murmured.

Remus glanced at the bottom of the parchment eyes widening. "How much do they know?"

"Moony?"

"There are sketches at the bottom of a wolf, stag, grim, and a rat. All of them in one form or another."

"What? Let me see!" James snatched the parchment out of Remus' hands.

"Hello, why are you guys so frantic?" Antoine questioned from the door.

"How much do you know about our extra curricular activities?" Remus practically snarled.

"What the fact that three of you are unregistered Animagus' or the fact that you became Animagus' to keep Remus company during a full moon?" Cyrus asked pushing past Antoine.

"How do you—"

"How do we know this? It's amazing what the portraits know. It's even more amazing that this secret has been kept from the Headmaster." Cyrus stated.

"So you know everything?" Remus questioned softly.

"We all have our secrets. Anna is the only one who can stay with Jay during his transformations." Antoine responded just as softly. "We'd appreciate it if you'd help us become Animagus' so we can keep Jay company like you keep Remus company."

"We'll help you if you keep our secret." Sirius demanded.

"Packs honor. Your secret is safe with us."

"Hey your sister is kinda cute. You think she'd go out with me?" Sirius was curious.

"No." the answer was abrupt and cold.

"Are you certain?"

"Deadly certain."

"She likes guys who are serious most if not all the time, like Remus, to balance out her own craziness." Jay stepped in before Cyrus pulled his scythe.

"Good night." Antoine closed his bed curtains. Jay and Cyrus soon followed.

"We'll cast the first spell in the morning. Till then goodnight." Remus pulled his curtains closed as well.

James, Peter and Sirius exchanged glances before following their friend into the land of dreams.

* * *

Jay woke up in a cold sweat. His bed curtains were open and his dorm mates looking down at him in concern. 

"Which one was it this time?" Antoine questioned.

"Vision." He managed to rasp out. "Tom's happy, very happy"

"Um…Jay your scar it's bleeding." Sirius pointed out nervously.

"I'll out some of your salve on it. Do you want one of us to get the girls?" Cyrus said pulling a topical healing salve out of Jay's bedside table.

"No need. We're already here." Anna sat beside Jay. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Who's Tom?" Peter asked confused.

"Tom was the one who gave Jay that scar. They're connected together somehow, so Jay knows whenever he's close by or if he's feeling a strong emotion." Antoine explained. "Almost every night he has a vision or a nightmare of thing's Tom has done."

"The only time he gets any rest is when he's a wolf." Audrey smiled softly. "Or if one of girls sleep with him."

"More often than not it was 'Mione that would comfort him." Cyrus murmured.

"Anna please stay. This one is lonely. This one needs wolven companionship. Please stay." Jay whispered shivering. He felt his mind slowly drifting away allowing the wolf in him control.

"Jay would you like me to stay as well?" Remus questioned. Jay didn't respond.

"Silver, Remus is talking to you." Anna spoke. "He wants to know if you'd like him to stay as well."

"He is not of this ones pack. Why should he care for this one?" Jay whispered.

"Let him prove himself to you, Silver. Give him a chance to become part of this pack." Anna murmured.

"This one will give him a chance to prove himself. Let us sleep now. So tired… so weak… must sleep." Jay whispered falling asleep.

"Help me tuck him in would you Remus? We'll sleep on top of his covers with your duvet over us."

Cyrus and Antoine gestured for James, Peter and Sirius to return to bed. Audrey had already left.

"Why wouldn't he respond to his name?" Peter asked softly so as not to disturb the sleeping werewolf.

"He didn't respond because when he has a vision this close to the full moon he becomes…_stressed_…allowing the wolf some control." Cyrus whispered. "Anna named his wolf Silver, so that is what he'll respond to when he gets like that. The only thing capable of comforting him at times like this, both him and the wolf, is Anna. She's the only pack member who can sympathize with both halves."

"We should get some sleep. It's four in the morning." Antoine burrowed into his bed, leaving his curtains open.

"Dragon…?"

"Yes, Silver?"

"I won't take advantage of your mate."

"I know."

* * *

Those still slumbering in the Seventh Year boys dorm were woken by a shrill shriek after the lunch hour had been and gone. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Head Girl Lily Evans had been the one to shriek.

"Ms. Lupis, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Weston, I demand an explanation right now!"

"Jay had a _really_ bad nightmare last night. So bad that the…ummm never mind about that. They were allowed to do this at Loxely but only after one of Jay's nightmares." Antoine said trying to soothe the ruffled Head Girl's feathers.

"Besides their not all under the same covers. Anna and Remus are sleeping on top of Jay's duvet and under Remus'." Cyrus explained.

"Weston could have taken advantage of Lupis." Lily spluttered.

"Anna is my girlfriend and Jay knows this. He would never try to do anything with her because of that." Antoine spoke a hint of steel in his voice. "I trust him not to do anything."

"This behavior cannot continue. If I catch them doing it again they'll receive a month's worth of detention."

"Hello," Jay opened his eyes. "Anna, time to get up. Nap times over and your boyfriend is getting jealous."

"Muah… of hi…Jay sleep well."

"Who wouldn't with two wolves curled up to them?"

"I see your point. However by the look on her face I think she has the power to assign a month worth of detentions if I don't get up and leave." Crawling out of bed Anna poked Remus in the side. "Wake up sleepy head. We have plans."

Mumbling something suspiciously like don't wanna, Remus cuddled closer to Jay, using him as a pillow.

"'Rus could you get some ice from the kitchen. I do believe that's the only thing capable of waking him at the moment." Jay said trying to slip away from his bedmate. It wasn't working.

"Jay you do realize you're a wizard, right? You can just conjure some." Antoine was smirking.

"Woops… Umm do you mind leaving? We kinda want to change with out an audience." Jay's gaze rested on Lily. "Unless you want to watch of course."

Blushing a bright red Lily ran from the dorm with a squeak.

"Good she's gone. Now for the ice." Jay conjured a fair sized ice cube.

Jay carefully slipped the conjured ice down the back of Remus' shirt.

Remus was up and across the room with his shirt off in a matter of seconds. Jay's eyes drank in the toned chest covered in lightly tanned skin. Jay wasn't the only one watching the show. Sirius and Cyrus also had their eyes glued to Remus' torso.

"Which one of you put ice down my shirt?" Remus' angry eyes bored holes into his friends. "I was having a very good dream."

"I know. I could feel how good it was. Who were you dreaming about? Jay was smirking, "You practically humping my leg!"

Rumus blushed mumbling something that sounded like sorry before grabbing his clothes and retreating into the bathroom.

"I've never seen Moony blush like that before," Sirius guffawed.

James' gaze was still on the bathroom door. Sitting down beside Jay he spoke softly.

"He feels guilty you know."

"Why should he?"

"He's bi and well you're straight."

"What gave you that idea? I'm bi as well, though I prefer men. The reason I used ice to wake him was because I'm attracted to him and wanted to see what he hid under his shirt."

"Then I should tell you that you've got competition. It looked like Sirius and Cyrus both liked the show."

"Cyrus won't do anything. He has a major crush on one of the Professor's at Loxley." Jay chuckled, "He has a look but don't touch policy, especially when I'm interested."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Silver doesn't like it when someone encroaches on our territory. Our pack members know this. A little bit of competition is alright though."

"You should tell Remus that you're bi. He won't be so embarrassed about this." James spoke eyes on the bathroom door.

"Where's the fun in that? He's so hot when he blushes." Jay was grinning.

"You're not attracted to me are you?" James asked looking slightly queasy.

"Nah. Don't get me wrong you are hot; you're just not my type. That and you're straighter than a ruler." Jay gave him an impish grin. "Now if you don't mind I have a hot wolf to walk in on."

Gathering his clothes for the day, Jay winked at James before entering the bathroom. A moment later James heard a shriek.


	6. A Pranking We Will Go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Harry Potter. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Six

A Pranking We Will Go!

* * *

"So what spell are you planning on hitting Malfoy with first?" Audrey said bouncing slightly as she sat beside Peter. 

"I was thinking of the clothes charm first." Remus blushed slightly as Jay sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling okay Remus, you look flushed?" Jay asked concern radiating from him.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Remus blushed even harder.

Calmly placing his hand on Remus' upper thigh Jay leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"There's no need for you to be embarrassed for finding me attractive. I find you sexy as hell." Jay stood and left the Great Hall.

Remus stared after him in shock.

"You okay Remy; you look like someone propositioned you."

"That's because someone did."

"Are you going to cast the spell or what?" Audrey demanded. "Because if you are not then I will."

"Right." taking his wand out Remus discreetly waved his wand whispering the spell.

"I love that spell. Even if he changes out of his clothes the charm will still affect him. Since the spell attaches itself to him and not his clothes." Anna giggled as Malfoy's specially tailored school uniform transformed into a deep red nightgown with lacy gold trim and his shoes into fluffy bunny slippers.

The Gryffindors burst into laughter as Malfoy ran from the Hall. Several students began congratulating Sirius and James on a prank well done.

"Messier Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin five points from each of you as well as a detention!"

"Professor, they weren't the ones who pranked Malfoy. None of them had their wands out." Cyrus protested.

"Besides Jay stormed out of here before the spell took effect." Antoine butted in. "It only makes sense that he was the one to prank Malfoy."

With a sigh McGonagall returned fifteen points to Gryffindor. "Please tell Mr. Weston he has a detention with me at eight."

"Of course Professor." Audrey's smile turned into a smirk as their Professor walked away.

"You sold your friend out for something he didn't do!" Remus blurted out.

"Of course. Our way has the House losing fewer points and fewer people are in detention. Though next time we are not going to take the fall for you." Anna shot back. "Besides he'll get out of it earlier than the rest of us could. Or at least that's what happened at Loxely."

"It has to do with what he is, and how close the Night is," Audrey smirked, "He could very well collapse you know."

"That's rather... sneaky." James muttered mouth agape.

"He'll be there for 'bout half-an-hour maybe less." Cyrus was grinning. "Especially with how close the Night is."

"You mean he'll be able to get out early because he's--"

"Well he did at our old school. Though the Potion's Professor wouldn't let him out early. Greasy Git." Cyrus grinned.

"We usually let Antoine take those. He'd get a slap on the wrist and _maybe_ a few points off, but that's it." Audrey grinned. "The Greasy Git favoured his own house."

"Of course he favoured his own house. Everybody thought they were evil and bound to become either a Dark Lord or follow one." Antoine explained. "They were from predominantly Dark families."

"So your family is Dark?" Peter asked bluntly.

"Yes, Darker than the Black's in fact." Antoine started grinning. "My family disowned me when I started hanging around those they believed were impure and inferior half-breeds like Anna, Cyrus and Audrey or half-bloods like Jay or heaven forbid a muggleborn."

"I understand Anna being a half-breed with her father being what he is, but Cyrus and Audrey?" Remus questioned, curious.

The twins shared a glance communicating silently. Nodding the two gestured for the Marauders to follow. Audrey led the way to the third floor corridor and down the trap door. Following the passage they found Jay sitting on the stone steps leading to the cathedral styled hall.

"Hey Jay. Antoine let slip that Cyrus and I are half-breeds as well. Should we answer their questions?" Audrey sat beside her friend.

"Do you trust them not to label you as Dark because of who your mother was?" Jay questioned.

"I don't know." she whispered, "I'm afraid."

"Then ask your spirit how they will take it or have you forgotten him?"

/I'm sorry for neglecting you Prongs./

//Apology accepted. Now as to your dilemma I say go for it tell them. They took Remus being a werewolf very well same with Harry and Riana. They will be shocked after all it isn't very often a Grim Reaper will mate with a human.//

/Thank you Prongs./ Audrey smiled softly. /If you have any prank ideas let us know./

//Of course//

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter my brother and I are not full blooded humans." Audrey took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Our mother was a Grim Reaper."

"D-did you j-just say G-grim Reaper? Peter stuttered.

"Yeah she did. As soon as we were born we were dumped on Dad's doorstep." Cyrus sighed in resignation. "He's helped us learn how to control our powers. A Reaper needs someone to guide them, a leader. Audrey and I were lost, leaderless until Jay was bitten. He is our master and we will follow him anywhere."

"That was a very cheesy speech, Cyrus. Now what have I told you about calling me Master." shaking his head Jay turned to Anna. "How did the prank go?"

"Five points off and one detention at eight." she chirped.

"Let me guess you got me the detention?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

"You're actually fine with that? You didn't do anything!" Sirius exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Five points off and one detention is better than twenty and four. Besides I'll get more sympathy if I suddenly collapse part way through the detention, being what I am and all." Jay grinned. "Now I want details. How'd Malfoy take the prank?"

"He ran from the room as red as his nightgown." Audrey broke out into giggles.

"Cyrus you owe me five Galleons. I told you it would be the Gryffindor nightgown first, but would you believe me? No of course not. Why listen to your Alpha when you can drool over him."

"C'mon Jay! You can't be serious. Don't say it Sirius. It's a very old and lame joke." Cyrus whined.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?!" Sirius could only gape.

"Oh I don't know maybe because—" Jay cut Anna off.

"It seems like something you would say. Anna may I have a word with you… over there." Jay pointed a distance away.

"Yes Alpha." Anna meekly followed him.

"Ummm… What's going on?" Peter questioned hesitantly. "Why's Jay yelling at Anna?"

"He's Alpha and she's done something he doesn't like so he's disciplining her. Just so you know she almost revealed a Pack secret." Antoine sighed. "He's harsher on her because she _is_ the daughter of a werewolf and can challenge him for leadership of our pack."

"But why doesn't he treat me harshly? I could challenge him for leadership as well." Remus questioned.

"I guess you could say his wolf is…courting you." Audrey sighed. "I don't know how else to explain it.

* * *

"Anna you know what you did wrong" 

"Yes Alpha."

"Good. You will take the fall for the next five pranks pulled. You will not try to find a way out of the detentions. Am I understood?"

"Yes Alpha."

"I also would like for you to try to get Remus to tell you his likes and dislikes, you will report his answers to me."

"Alpha?"

"I really, really like him Anna. I want him."

"I will do as you say Alpha."

"Then we are all peachy with a side of keen."

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm still alive and I'm very sorry for the slow updates. However I'm trying to balance work, chores, writing and school work. The updates will continue to be few and far between. I just hope not as few and far between as it has been. 

Please leave a review it brightens me day.


End file.
